best_inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MatatagiHayato1/Ashes Burning
Satoshi stared at the fire crackling a few feet in front of him. Pikachu had pulled out a marshmallow and was having a little too much fun roasting it. It was just the two of them sitting under the starry night sky. It was only a few days ago that he had parted ways with Takeshi and Hikari. His Sinnoh journey had ended, and who knows where he would be voyaging to next. But he still felt that linger of disappointment at losing the Sinnoh League. "We did our best, Pikachu, but we still face trainers stronger than us. We just need to train harder." Satoshi thought out loud. But little did Satoshi know that someone had heard him. "Heh, 'Just need to train harder'? That's probably the funniest thing I heard all this week." Satoshi turned around to see a boy leaning against a tree, his left foot perched on top of a soccer ball. He had darkish-red hair that was puffed up in the shape of a tulip on top, mustard yellow eyes and a distinct snigger on his face. "You're a laugh, aren't ya? 'Mr. bond-with-our-Pokemon-and-we'll-get-stronger-with-our-power-of-friendship!' Satoshi was dumbstruck at this guy, just randomly showing up and mocking him. "You spent the better part of who knows how long, developing your skills... and you got your ass handed to ya by a n00b who uses ubers and legendaries." The tulip-head walked up towards Satoshi. "Pretty pathetic, don't ya think?" 'Just who does this guy think he is?' Satoshi thought. "I'll have you know that I did win the Battle Frontier and the Orange Leag-" "And placed in the Top 16 at the Indigo League, and Top 8 at the both the Johto League Silver Conference and Hoenn Ever Grande Conference." The red-head interrupted. "You've come so far... That Pikachu of yours should be like at least Level 200 or something, and yet you still get a whooping." Satoshi scowled and gritted his teeth. 'This guy is arrogant beyond belief! He reminds me too much of Shinji, at least when I first met Shinji.' "Cat got your tongue? The truth hurts, eh?" 'Correction: Shinji may have been arrogant, but he was more methodical and cold, and at least had reasons; however wrong they were. But this guy... he's... he's...' "Think I'm a hot-headed, arrogant jerk-ass?" He smirked and chuckled. And now Satoshi didn't even know what to think. "Well yeah, you just barge up and bash me for no reason! What do you want, anyways?" "Just to see if you really do have a thin skin. And guess what, I was right!" The walked up to the fire and ran a hand over top. "Nagumo Haruya." "Eh?" "My name, Nagumo Haruya. But you can call me Burn of you want." "Why Burn?" Burn kicked his soccer ball up into the air and jumped up after it, which didn't seem humanly possible to Satoshi, who jumped up in amazement and shock. A large, boiling hot sun appeared from behind Burn as he lept up and rotated, getting ready to kick the ball. "ATOMIC FLARE!" Burn's foot smashed into the ball, causing it to spark into a massive solar flare, hurtling it into the night sky. Burn safely landed on his two feet a few moments later. "That's why. I'm the 'Flame Striker'. I play for Korea's Junior National team, Fire Dragon." Satoshi walked up to Burn, "That explains your hot-headed personality." "I can't help it, it's so much fun twisting and messing with people. Just ask Gazelle." "Who?" Satoshi cocked his head. "Oh, a teammate who has a love-hate relationship with me. But that's not important right now." Burn moved his upper body and got right in Satoshi's face, "What is important is that I like you for some strange reason. You're so much fun to tease." Satoshi stared blankly at Burn. "I'd rather form friendships and relationships based on trust and mutual respect, not because they're easy to pick on." "Heh, I can assure you, the hate-sex is quite good." Burn sniggered. "..." Satoshi couldn't think of any retort to that comment. "You do have a one-track mind and focus. For instance, while you were busy focusing your rage and attention on me, you failed to notice your Pikachu doing off and his marshmallow is practically, shall we say, burnt to the crisp!" Satoshi turned around and noticed Pikachu snoozing by the fire, his marshmallow one big hunk of crispy carbon, as was the stick he was using to roast it. Burn placed a hand on Satoshi's shoulder, "Hehehe, well Satoshi, care to heat your emotions up even more? I like making things heat up!" "Give me a break..." pokemon and inazuma eleven crossover Category:Blog posts